inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Biology Humans are a mentally flexible and physically adaptable species. On average, they are not particularly heavy or light compared to other species but they have the a greater variety of weights. Humans of the 29th are taller than most other species, averaging just below 6ft in height. Aside from their height and lack of good night vision, humans are physically rather ordinary. They do have a great diversity of forms, perhaps more than any other sapient species. While mostly hairless, humans have cranial and facial hair which can be curly, wavy, or straight. Hair can be shades of black, brown, blond, or red, but eventually fades to grey or white with age. Human skin ranges from black to brown to very pale. Since human skin is not covered by hair, feathers, or scales, it becomes darker when affected by ultraviolet radiation. The only trait that is universal to all humans is their lack a monoculture. While other species naturally fall into a collective consciousness, all exhibiting similar ideas and desires, humans fracture into tiny groups. They are fully capable of working together, but most humans find their identity in a large number of sometimes dissonant backgrounds and ideals. Human Cultural Politics While there are innumerable sub-cultures in humanity, there are two major political ideals that permeate their political parties. Humans who live in core territories preach peaceful colonization, trade, and goodwill. Humans who live on orbital stations and further colonies believe that humanity must be aggressive to combat the alien powers. The peace party is currently in power as they are the vast majority. History Humanity existed in a state of constant conflict with itself for millennia. The turn of the 21st century showed no indication that this would stop, but the arrival of the Penguin Empire rapidly changed the situation. At first, the Penguins seemed to only be interested with the Antarctic, but the appearance of the Cats in Siberia caused an burst of anger against non-humans. Humans quickly lost a war to the combined forces of the Cats and Penguins beginning a period of distrust and fear. Many human nations federated for mutual defense and the most powerful nations advanced their space programs to catch up with the wave of colonization sweeping the galaxy. The 23rd century brought another great change to Earth. Two major alliances developed, one seeking to heal the wounds cause by past enmity with non-humans and the other campaigning for all aliens to be driven from Earth. These two factions became the focal point of the Intergalactic War of 2290-2330 which saw innumerable battles ravage the galaxy. The peaceful faction won, and a new phase of rebuilding and colonization began. Over the next five centuries, humanity has risen to become a power equal to the Cats and Algamosi. Earth remains the second most important planet in the known galaxy. Government The Human government uses a modified version of the Parliamentary system. Human territory is divided into sections based on population. Each section elects a representative for parliament and can also vote to remove their representative if need be. The entire country votes in a president. Members of Parliament elect a prime minister. More than 50% of the parliament must agree on a prime minister to elect one. Since there are always at least five major political parties, concessions and coalitions must be made to elect a prime minister. The prime minister then summons members of Parliament to be governing officers and asks the president for approval. The president usually just says yes, but they can deny the governing officer roster if they want to. The president then becomes a diplomat for the nation. If the Parliament don't like their prime minister, they can remove him from office with a vote. A "Citizen's Referendum" can be called if enough citizens wish to create or change a law. First, a preliminary petition is circulated. If the petition gains one billion signatures, the referendum goes to a national level. Provided that the change is not a violation of sapient rights, it will then be voted on. If the votes succeed, and the distribution of votes was spread across the whole nation, the change will be made. The human Parliamentary system is the only known direct democracy. Diplomacy Human diplomats are officially friendly with all other nations. There are many human officials in the colonies that are on hostile terms with Cats and Penguins, but back on earth things are generally stable. Religion There is no "common religion" for humanity. There are dozens of creeds, most of which developed on earth. Some human communities even worship the Rabbit gods, believe in the Lemur's infinite cycle, or are of the Tridic faith. Playing a Human * +1 Strength * +1 Agility * +1 Insight * +1 Dexterity * You do not have night vision * Level 2 lore in one subject * Level 3 in one additional language. * You man not wear armor meant for other species. * Human armor is 20% more expensive than other species armor. Category:Species